


Bound Together

by Kalikuks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Body Image, Body Worship, Dom Hanzo Shimada, Exhibitionism, Fetish Club, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hanzo Shimada, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Club, Smut, Sub Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: Jesse's always admired Hanzo from afar, never thought he'd have a chance with the guy. But then Hanzo needs a model to demonstrate proper rope safety and the two end up getting closer than they thought.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 7
Kudos: 180





	Bound Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RollingBoulder12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingBoulder12/gifts).



Jesse takes off his hat for a moment to run his fingers through his hair, nervous and giddy in spades as he moves through the low light of the club towards the back. There’s already a bit of a crowd gathered, some taking part in the scenes already underway, some others merely watching. Jesse’s here to do neither, his reason for visiting his favourite fetish club is a little more on the professional side today, but either way he’s excited.

One Shimada Hanzo is demonstrating his ropework today, and  _ Jesse’s _ his model.

The proprietor of the club, Miss Ana Amari, had contacted Jesse a few days ago to ask a favour of him. Jesse’s an experienced sub, and comfortable in ropes, and he’s apparently just who Hanzo is looking for to model as he demonstrates proper rope safety and some beginner’s ties. 

Jesse had been over the moon, and had accepted eagerly. Hanzo is not as much of a regular of the club as Jesse is, but when he is around demonstrating his ropes he often steals the show. Handsome, with a bit of a reputation for being aloof, Hanzo’s been the subject of much of the gossip and wistful wishes of many of the other subs. Jesse knows a few of the other subs who’d kill to be under Hanzo’s steady hands as he trusses them up in ropes. If most of the gossip that circulates about him is based in truth, Hanzo only has a sub when he’s in a relationship. So as far as Jesse is aware, Hanzo is currently single.

Jesse is naturally intrigued by Hanzo and might have a bit of a crush as a result of watching many of his demonstrations. He can be professional about this though, he’s doing a favour for a friend. It’ll be an honour to be the model to showcase such a skilled dom’s ropework. He can  _ definitely  _ keep a cool head, and maybe this’ll finally get Hanzo out of his thoughts. It would be for the best. After the last trash fire of a relationship he’s had, Jesse’s not sure if he’s ready for anything just yet.

That all flies right out the window when he’s finally in the prep room for the guest demonstrators and the nerves catch up and Hanzo’s already waiting for him. Jesse sweeps his hat off his head once again to run his hand through his hair as he approaches the other man. Hanzo lifts his head at Jesse’s approach, and Jesse hopes the breath he sucks in was only loud to himself as he finally gets a good look at the man’s regal features. 

Jesse’s not even doing a proper scene with this man and he already feels like he’d get on his knees for this man and lick his boots clean if he asked right this very moment. Those dark eyes pin Jesse in place for but a moment before a hand is slowly extended for Jesse to shake. Jesse curses himself when he fumbles it a little, but Hanzo doesn’t point it out.

“You must be Jesse?” Hanzo asks instead, and good Lord above if this is his voice without him fully in a Dom’s role then Jesse is well and truly fucked if he ever hears an order uttered in his absolutely decadent voice. 

“Yessir,” Jesse manages with a crooked smile, thankful that he’s managing to keep the appearance of outward ease and calm when his belly is trying to win gold in gymnastics at the mere presence of this man, “Jesse McCree. It’s a pleasure t’meet you.” 

“Likewise. Ana has told me much about you.”

“Good things I hope,” Jesse replies, sending Hanzo a wink. 

“Mainly that you have the most experience of all the regulars working with and wearing ropes,” Hanzo says, seemingly unaffected by Jesse’s wink. Damn. Worth a try for Jesse to shoot his shot while he has it, at least. “You were the natural first choice for the demonstration. Thank you, by the way, for agreeing to this.”

“No skin off of my back to help teach some proper rope safety.” Jesse starts to shrug off his jacket, sensing that Hanzo probably would rather get this show on the road than be subject to more of Jesse’s lost cause flirting. “I got some stuff I can change into that would be better to wear for the demonstration, so I can go do that right now if you want.”

“It would be for the best, yes.” Hanzo gives Jesse a nod and turns to his own duffle bag of supplies. 

Jesse slips behind a screen in the corner and changes out of his street clothes into a tight black t-shirt and some athletic leggings. Demonstrations are rarely done with models in the actual nude, so Jesse knew to pack some tight clothes. He can't help but to feel self-conscious wearing them, his last partner hadn’t been so kind about such things. Jesse can’t help it when those feelings flood back full force when he’s back in Hanzo’s presence, watching those back muscles move and those biceps flex as Hanzo gathers and readies the ropes he will be using. 

But there’s a time and a place to wallow in these feelings and it is not right now. Those are thoughts for the bar later after the demonstration. For now, Jesse will be professional. 

And he is. Even though this is not an actual scene, Hanzo takes Jesse through a basic consent contract in case there are any issues Jesse has with certain ties or positions. Hanzo’s thorough, Jesse will give him that. Soon enough Jesse is under the hot stage lights as Hanzo’s talking the gathered crowd through basic rope safety and Jesse’s gently turned and tied in different ways under Hanzo’s skillful hands. The pull of the taut rope is familiar, and it relaxes Jesse and pulls him from his earlier thoughts. 

Hanzo is just as meticulous with the ropes as Jesse’s seen him be in the few demonstrations that he’s managed to catch. It’s a lot different being his model than it is watching him work though. Hanzo’s hands are calloused and rough, Jesse can’t help but shiver lightly when they brush over the skin of his arms as Hanzo threads the rope around his biceps. Being this close to Hanzo too isn’t helping, either. Jesse’s got to consciously prevent himself from leaning towards Hanzo, or leaning into the practiced and gentle touch that’s currently urging Jesse to turn so Hanzo may demonstrate the knot he’s currently showcasing.

It is over almost too fast, and Jesse has to keep himself from pouting when the ropes are removed for the last time. It’s been far too long since he’s had a proper session in ropes, and he hadn’t realized how much he’d missed it. Hanzo seems to sense his disappointment, though he does not comment until they’re back in the prep room.

“You’re very comfortable in ropes, Ana was not exaggerating that by any means it seems,” Hanzo begins as he slowly begins to pack up, “You also seemed rather disappointed the demonstration had ended.”

“Caught that, didja?” Jesse can’t help the heat that rises to his face.

“It's my job to pay attention to whoever I have bound in my ropes,” Hanzo points out as he finishes putting his ropes away, “It would be irresponsible of me otherwise.”

“Fair point,” Jesse rubs the back of his neck, “Yeah, I’ll admit it, I was disappointed. It’s been a long while since I’ve been trussed up so nice. You’re very skilled with the ropes.” Jesse can’t seem to stop himself now that he’s actually able to speak with Hanzo. “You got skillful hands.”

Jesse’s sudden wave of embarrassment is nothing compared to the slight smile on Hanzo’s lips. Jesse hopes he at least doesn’t look as dumbstruck as he feels. He’s not entirely sure if he’s succeeding, but the way Hanzo has seemed to have softened a little Jesse will definitely take as a win. 

“I appreciate the compliment, thank you,” Hanzo murmurs. 

For some reason, Jesse gets the feeling like he’s caught Hanzo off guard. Jesse feels a little caught off guard himself. The few times he’s seen Hanzo around the club, he can’t even recall if he’s seen him smile. 

“Are you alright?” Hanzo’s voice breaks through Jesse’s pondering, and when he looks over, Hanzo has gathered his jacket and duffle bag, “It may have not been a scene by any means, but rope can still burn or cause harm.” 

“Nah, I’m good. Like I said, you’re real skillful,” Jesse grabs his stuff as well and starts shuffling to the screen in the corner to change, hanging his hat on the corner of the screen, “If you had hurt me, I’d let ya know.” 

Hanzo is silent for a moment before he speaks again, “Yes, as you should. I must thank you, Jesse, for volunteering for the demonstration. You were a wonderful model for me.”

Jesse’s real glad he’s behind the screen, he can feel the heat of the flush on his face get worse. He wrestles out of his t-shirt before he replies.

“Ain’t no problem, Hanzo,” Jesse calls, “It was my pleasure.”

Jesse swears he hears a little amused huff and can’t help but smile to himself. It’s silent for a time after that, to the point where Jesse was sure Hanzo had left, but he’s still lingering in the prep room when Jesse has fully changed. Jesse plucks his hat off the corner of the screen and places it on his head. He tips his hat to Hanzo and motions to the door.

“I got everythin’ of mine. After you?” 

Hanzo nods and moves to exit the prep room first with Jesse close behind. Reinhardt, one of the club’s bouncers, greets them warmly as they step back out onto the club proper’s floor. Jesse fully expects Hanzo to say his goodbyes and leave, but he heads to the bar just the same as Jesse is. He might as well ask, so he does, offering to sit and nurse bourbon with Hanzo. Jesse is pleasantly surprised when Hanzo accepts, and they make small talk while they each nurse their poison of choice.

It’s a good evening in good company that Jesse didn’t think there would ever be a repeat of. He’s surprised when it does. Hanzo asks Jesse directly this time to model for another demonstration with him for more advanced ropework. And again after that for a demonstration of ties for suspension and proper anchoring. 

Somewhere along the way, they become quite good friends, and Jesse learns that all the gossip going around couldn’t be more wrong. Jesse now has had the privilege to witness Hanzo’s sharp wit, the kind that is dropped on you when you least expect it. Hanzo has had Jesse nearly spitting out his drink with scathing remarks about some of his least favourite coworkers. It brings that seldom seen smile to Hanzo’s face when Jesse loses his shit over his quips. 

Jesse likes that smile. He’s even feeling good enough to tentatively admit to himself that he loves to see it when it does grace Hanzo’s face. Hanzo’s not cold, he just doesn’t care for strangers, and when you get to know him he’s almost an entirely different man. A well of hidden warmth. 

Hidden warmth that one day unexpectedly overflows and Jesse finds himself swept up in it. Their after-demonstration drinks turn into dinners and coffee dates. Jesse learns Hanzo has a horrendous sweet tooth and a weak spot for any living creature with a number of legs ranging from zero to four. The man coos over kittens and lizards, and Jesse’s seen him baby talk his two pet ball pythons more times than he can count now. 

It gets to the point where they don’t arrive at the club separately anymore, and the other patrons have definitely noticed. The few times Ana is actually present, she sends them both knowing smiles. Reinhardt is a hopeless romantic and is incredibly, and loudly, happy for them. They both tell Jesse and Hanzo not to mind the gossip as it starts to circulate. Jesse sure as hell doesn’t mind it, since he knows a lot of what circulates is a load of bull, but it seems Hanzo does. 

Not in the way where it gets to him, no. The gossip makes Hanzo more possessive. Protective. Affectionate where he normally was rather shy about PDA in the fledgling days of their relationship. Now when they enter the club, Hanzo’s hand often drifts down to Jesse’s ass and stays there, resting in Jesse’s jean pocket until they are seated at the bar or to watch the scenes. If Hanzo catches anyone staring, he makes sure to kiss Jesse, either sweetly or roughly depending on how annoyed he is with the gossip mongers. 

Jesse admittedly relishes in the attention. He can’t remember a time where he felt so wanted. So  _ desired _ . Hanzo loves him fiercely and Jesse questions where the hell this wonderful man was before. 

It comes to a head over dinner one day. Jesse had treated Hanzo to a homemade steak dinner, a fine bottle of wine and chocolate covered strawberries that were picked fresh from Jesse’s garden earlier that day. They’re in the middle of enjoying the strawberries, curled up on the couch and feeding each other the sweet treats when Hanzo asks.

“Would you like to do a demonstration of a different sort with me?” 

“You know I love doin’ those with you.” Jesse absentmindedly licks the taste of chocolate from his lips, plucks another strawberry from the small stack and offers it to Hanzo as he continues. “What you got in mind, Sug?”

Hanzo takes the offered strawberry from Jesse’s fingers with his mouth, lapping at Jesse’s fingers when he pulls away for good measure. Jesse gently strokes Hanzo’s hair out of his face while he waits for his lover to finish his treat and reply. 

“It’s a demonstration only in name, really,” Hanzo admits, “It's more along the lines of showcasing  _ you.  _ Only if you wish, of course” 

“Now you really piqued my interest, Baby.” Jesse grins and nestles in closer to his lover, leaning in and pressing his forehead to Hanzo’s. “What you got in mind.”

Hanzo bites his lips and leans in closer to whisper into Jesse’s ear. His voice low and sultry, sending shivers down Jesse’s spine, his breath tickling Jesse’s skin. It makes Jesse flush, nevermind the filthy things Hanzo is currently outlining for his ears alone. Jesse agrees immediately, and they enjoy the rest of their date night. Planning can be done later.

And the planning is done. Thoroughly. Hanzo is considerate of everything Jesse desires and does not desire for this scene. They draw up a consent contract for it as well. Jesse’s giddy with excitement, counting down the days until the day of their scene finally comes.

It’s here just as quick as Jesse hopes, and soon he’s finally in place. It’s been a long time since he’s been tied nude in the middle of the club, or with such jealous looks from other patrons as Hanzo lovingly and adoringly trusses him up in bright red ropes. Jesse’s legs are bound ankle to thigh, and Hanzo’s in the middle of checking over his handiwork in the box tie across Jesse’s chest with his hands bound behind his back. It shows off Jesse’s barrel chest nicely, and Jesse’s thick thighs bound in ropes Hanzo has told him many times look utterly delectable. 

From there Jesse’s role in the scene is incredibly easy. Sit here and look pretty and be spoiled. He’s already been lulled into an almost trancelike state from being slowly and methodically bound in ropes. Hanzo soon lounges in one of the plush chairs on the club floor and manhandles Jesse until he’s settled facing forward knelt on a soft, plush towel between Hanzo’s spread legs. Jesse immediately leans best he can to rest his cheek on Hanzo’s thigh, and those rough fingers card through his hair. 

Jesse can feel the eyes of the other patrons on him. There’s a moment when the self-consciousness rears its ugly head, but then he focuses only on the grounding touch of Hanzo’s fingers running through his hair. He nuzzles his face against Hanzo’s thigh, sighs happily as Hanzo continues to play with his hair. Everything else seems to melt away, and it’s just Hanzo and Jesse here in this space. 

He feels more than sees when Hanzo sits up enough and that hand finally moves from Jesse’s hair to his jaw. Hanzo’s other hand comes up and joins the other, gently combing through Jesse’s beard before gently tilting Jesse’s head as far back as it will go so Hanzo can lean down and kiss him. The kiss is at an awkward angle and messy, but Jesse could care less. Hanzo’s hands have trailed down his neck to his pecs, trailing over the ropes keeping Jesse’s arms bound before they grope greedily at Jesse’s chest. 

Jesse whines into the next kiss when Hanzo starts to play with his nipples. Pinching meanly before rubbing soothing circles around the soft buds. Hanzo kisses down Jesse’s neck, leaving behind bruising kisses that will no doubt become dark marks in time. Hanzo’s attention is entirely on Jesse alone, and his body absolutely thrums in pleasure. Jesse’s cock is hanging heavily between his legs for everyone to see. Hanzo showers him in attention and affection, hands running over what he can reach of Jesse’s body as he’s leaning over him.

It’s like Hanzo can’t get enough of him. Jesse feels drunk on the sensation of Hanzo’s hands all over him. It’s not just his touch that makes Jesse feel this way, it’s the husky whispers that Hanzo purrs into Jesse’s ears. Soft praise and sweet nothings that slip sweetly off his tongue. It’s in his kiss, that he lavishes Jesse with often. It’s almost worshipful, Jesse can’t remember a time where he’s felt so adored. It’s almost overwhelming. 

“All of their eyes are on you,” Hanzo whispers sweetly into Jesse’s ear, stroking through Jesse’s hair gently, hunched over Jesse like a dragon coveting his most precious treasure, “you’re stunning, my dear. Gorgeous in my ropes. Absolutely exquisite.”

Jesse wriggles restlessly in his bindings, hands wringing behind him. Hanzo hums almost absentmindedly, moving from the chair to kneel next to Jesse. Hanzo strokes Jesse’s face, cupping his chin and turning Jesse’s face gently to his so he may properly kiss him. His free hand gently strokes down Jesse’s belly and stops inches from the base of Jesse’s cock. 

“Colour?” Hanzo murmurs when the kiss breaks.

“Green,” Jesse whispers back, “ _ Way _ green Baby, please.”

“Good boy.” 

Hanzo’s hand continues rubbing down Jesse’s belly to his cock, and he strokes it root to tip, once and then twice before his hand leaves it. Jesse whines and Hanzo hushes him gently, and Jesse can hear him rummaging through his duffle bag of tricks. Soon enough Hanzo’s hand is returning to Jesse’s cock, the slide of Hanzo’s grasp now made sweeter by the slickness of lube. 

“Eyes on me Darling,” Hanzo orders when Jesse turns his head to watch Hanzo jerk him off. 

Jesse’s eyes snap back to Hanzo’s face. A warm calloused hand strokes over Jesse’s cheek, cradling him like something precious. Hanzo presses a soft kiss to Jesse’s mouth, swallowing Jesse’s sighs and moans. Hanzo’s pace does not quicken, he’s drawing out Jesse’s pleasure as much as possible. A careful measured pace up and down the length of Jesse’s cock. Sometimes Hanzo will pay attention to just the head of Jesse’s cock, drawing the foreskin up around the head and then back down. Jesse squirms in place and Hanzo coos more sweet things for his ears alone. 

Jesse’s soon bucking and writhing in the ropes, or at least as much as the ropes will allow. Desperate for more of Hanzo’s touch, for him to quicken the pace of his hand. Hanzo continues just as he is. It means a slow, maddening build of pleasure for Jesse until his toes are flexing and his hands are wringing. He feels so close. Jesse tells Hanzo as much in a frustrated growl. 

Hanzo soothes his free hand through Jesse’s hair and back down his jaw, gaze adoring as his eyes take all of Jesse in greedily. 

“Then come,” He orders when his gaze meets Jesse’s again, voice deep and sweet.

Jesse does. 

Hanzo strokes him through it, drawing out the pleasure as Jesse gasps and twitches. Eventually, he whines and tries to jerk out of Hanzo’s touch, oversensitive and overwhelmed. Hanzo takes his hand off his cock, instead starting to gently rub at Jesse’s sides while he coos more sweet words and praise. 

Eventually, Jesse had come down enough from the high of orgasm, and he can’t help but lean into Hanzo to hide a giddy smile. Hanzo pets through his hair again and gently kisses Jesse’s forehead before he moves to undo the ropes and put them away. Jesse still feels a little floaty as Hanzo checks him over and cleans him, helps Jesse slowly work his limbs to get the blood flowing properly again. The murmur of the crowd comes back to Jesse slowly, but he can’t focus on them much. Hanzo’s gently leading him to one of the private rooms anyway. 

Once in private, Hanzo’s doting begins in earnest. Jesse’s coaxed into his favourite housecoat that Hanzo had brought with them and sat on the plush leather couch. A bottle of water is gently passed into his hands before Hanzo’s rummaging through his duffle bag again. Jesse sips on the water absentmindedly as he watches Hanzo fish out a small container of strawberries from his bag before he plops down on the couch and nestles in close to Jesse. 

Jesse snuggles in, lets Hanzo feed him strawberries, and relishes in the aftercare. They’ve got the room booked for a while, so there’s no rush. Jesse even lightly dozes, warm and safe in Hanzo’s arms.

He could get used to this. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my Twitter [Angstgremlin](https://twitter.com/Angstgremlin)


End file.
